


some chocolates, and flowers, but nothing will compare my love for you..

by Drak_De_Seal



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: (my friend's Oc, Demo the Timber Wolf is mentioned in this ), Fluff (?), M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, and i'm being late ;<;, better late then ever, forgive me for being for Valentine's day, i might be late for Valentine's day, it's my favorite holiday, oh well, this might be somewhat wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drak_De_Seal/pseuds/Drak_De_Seal
Summary: ah, Valentine's day.the day of love.and it's the same day that Sven gets all nervous.Burt and Sven were married for awhile now, so why does Sven needs to worry?
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Kudos: 7





	some chocolates, and flowers, but nothing will compare my love for you..

**Author's Note:**

> shit, i'm late  
> not only that, Valentine's day is my favorite holiday!   
> and yet again, i'm lonely   
> *sings* soo lonely, i'm forever lonely...

holy shit.  
shit shit shit, more shit.  
holy fuck.  
it's Valentine's day.  
and Sven's nervous as hell.  
he never felt this nervous since his seventh grade's math test.  
he's been fiddling with his shirt for awhile now, he's even been biting his thumb.  
and his thumb is feeling thumb and painful.  
he should quit this habit.  
but he just can't.  
Demo was sitting by, wagging her tail as she was reading a book.  
she seemed to notice Sven's worry and closed her book.  
she sighed, shaking her head.  
"something on your mind blonde-bitch?" she asked, gaining Sven's attention.  
"first of, don't call me that, second, yes there is something on my mind!" Sven screamed, flopping backwards on the couch.  
Demo clicked her tongue.  
"what's on your mind?" she asked, tilting her head.  
Sven sighed, not sure how to answer her question.

"today's Valentine's day" he sighed once again.  
Demo's eyes widened.  
she knows Sven and Burt are married.  
and it's Valentine's day.  
"i fucking lost track of time" she mumbled.  
Sven groaned, covering his face with his hands.  
"i don't know what you're so scared about. just give flowers, chocolates...and you know the drill." she said, using her fingers to count.  
Sven shook his head.  
he wasn't gonna follow those rules.  
"nah. i gonna do something different" he said.  
Demo could tell.  
she saw him roll his eyes as she showed him the options.  
"i see...um.." Demo was unsure what Sven could do for Burt.  
until something popped in her mind.  
she always heard Sven call Burt 'his white rose'  
maybe.. that's what he should do.  
give him a white rose or two.  
"maybe i know." she said, Sven looked at her.  
"okay, what is it?" he asked.  
Demo asked if he could follow her.  
he was confused was agreed anyway.  
they got out of the house, heading straight to the woods.

Sven was not sure where Demo was taking him.  
Demo was wagging her tail, as she walked on the oath she knew by heart.  
she knew where she was going.  
when Burt was little, Demo would always take him to a place full of roses very Valentine's day.  
he enjoyed it very much.  
he would pick on the rose there to take some of them  
but his favorite was those white roses.  
Demo never knew why he loved them so much.  
she snapped out of her memory lane, and continued to guide Sven through.  
hopefully, they wouldn't get lost.  
finally, Demo had lead him to a fricking garden.  
full of roses.  
"i knew every part had roses." Demo laughed.  
but Sven, was amazed.  
but how did Demo knew?  
maybe it's because she a good nose.  
"damn, how did you..?" Sven lost track of what he was gonna say.  
"eh, it's nothing. anyway, get as much white roses as you can to make a bouquet." Demo explained  
Sven nodded and went to work.  
it took them awhile, because there were alot of them

and second, they were far away from home.  
but not too far least.  
once, the arrived home, all Sven had to do was give the bouquet to Burt.  
that's it.  
piece of cake.  
.....  
damn, Sven really think it's that easy.  
nah. it's not.  
Sven gets all nervous and sweaty on Valentine's day.  
it's not easy for him at least.  
Burt was up in their room. reading something.  
he doesn't know that Sven got a bouquet for him.  
of course he doesn't.  
Demo looked at Sven, wondering when Sven was gonna go up there, and give the flowers to Burt.  
"dude, don't be nervous, just give the damn flowers to Burt and that's it." she explained.  
Sven took a deep breath and went upstairs with the bouquet of white roses.  
once he reached to the door, he felt himself shaking.  
he took another deep breath to calm himself down, and knocked on the bedroom door.  
Burt opened the door.  
he was wearing his sweater and jeans.  
"hey Sven." Burt greeted.  
Sven smiled, and waved his hand.  
he was hiding the flowers behind his back.  
"can i come in?" he asked, Burt laughed a bit before nodding.

once Sven went in the room, the lights weren't on.  
the room was lit by the sunlight from outside from the window.  
"so, what is it?" Burt asked, putting a bookmark in the book that he was reading.  
uh oh  
this was the hard part.  
'c'mon Sven, you could do this' Sven thought to himself.  
he took a deep breath, and gave the bouquet of white roses to Burt.  
Burt was surprised.  
he slowly took the bouquet.  
"i never been given flowers on Valentine's day..." Burt whispered.  
Sven stood still. he was scared of what Burt was gonna say next.  
"thank you Sven" Burt said, smiling.  
Sven looked at Burt.  
well, he didn't aspect that.  
"you.. you welcome." Sven was still nervous.  
Burt walked to the bed and placed the bouquet of flowers there.  
why though?  
then he walked back to Sven.  
"and here's my gift" he said, leaning in and kissed Sven square in the lips.  
Sven felt his face heat up, but he kissed back.  
after a few seconds, they parted, smiling at each other.

"why did you give me a kiss as a gift?" Sven asked.  
Burt smiled.  
"to show that i love you with all my heart." Burt explained.  
Sven smiled back, now he understood why.  
he went to the bed, and grabbed one white rose.  
Burt was confused at first, but when Sven put the rose through Burt's hair, he wasn't so confused.  
"i may give you flowers, but nothing will compare my love for you." Sven kissed Burt's cheek.  
Burt finally felt himself heat up, then he smiled.  
he pulled Sven into a kiss, warping his arms around Sven's neck.  
after a minute, they pulled away for air.  
"happy Valentine's day love~" Sven cupped Burt's cheek with his hand.  
Burt chuckled a bit.  
"thank you. happy Valentine's day to you too." Burt smiled.  
they shared another kiss together, happily.  
i love, love.

**Author's Note:**

> yes.  
> my good story.  
> imma read it over and over again on Valentine's day  
> maybe other days as well :D  
> (yall i'm a day late ;<; )


End file.
